Temari's Diary Story 2 INCOMPLETE
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: This is what I have so far but I'm not 100% sure, I have a bad case of writers block I'm willing to make changes, take suggestions etc.


**Temari's Diary Book Two**

** Chapter 1: Oh Man.**

_Dear diary, last month was just weird. Were alliances again with the leaf village, I lost my diary then somebody, I don't know who dropped it at my feet. It was just weird. I've been having strange mood swings, and my appetite grew, and my chest got slightly bigger. Its weird. I think its...no it can't be...please God it can't be...my mom died when I was young so she never got to tell me or help me through this part of my life...how am I supposed to tell anybody?_

Then my stomach started hurting, and I headed downstairs. Kankuro looked up, he was talking with Gaara about who knows what. "Hey Temari."

"Hey." I said and took a seat my stomach pains were _terriable_. I felt really dizzy like I was going to throw up. "No training today?"

"Baki sensi's at a council meeting so training gonna be later." I nodded, and looked at Gaara. "What is it?" He asked, I just shook my head. "I'll be right back." I said and went to the bathroom and closed the door. I held my stomach and looked at the mirror. I think I'm gonna be sick. We discussed a little about this in the academy. I hope its not today...anyday but today. Not like I have anything planned today I sat on the toilet seat groaning and rubbing my head. This can't be happening. Their was a knock on the door, "Hey Temari! You alright?"

I got up, "Yeah I'm fine just give me a sec." I looked at my underwear. Their was blood in it. . I folded toilet paper and put it in my underwere and got out.

"Are you okay? You seem...tense." Kankuro said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine be right back." I ran upstairs to my room. Back when we were in the Leaf Village I snuck off to the market to buy some bras. So basically I was hiding my "maturing" from everybody. I made sure the door was locked and changed my underwhere. Then put more toilet paper, washed my hands and headed back downstairs.

When Baki sensi came home I knew I had to tell him! I had no choice. He's practically are guardian. But how was I supposed to tell him? I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

** Chapter 2: Idea**

When Gaara and Kankuro were upstairs I totally chickened out! "Baki sensi I have to tell you something." I said, he looked up, "What is it?"

"Nevermind not important." I said and ran upstairs, then I heard Kankuro snickering. "Hey Temari can I ask you something?"

"What?" I said annoying but my voice stil la little shaky.

"Why's their blood on your underwhere?" My mouth dropped.

"Why were you-"

"It was face up in the laundrey hamper."

"N-none of your bussness."

He laughed then gave me a sympethetic smile. I _hate_ sympathy and he knows it! Then he said, "I bet its hard, since moms not around." I groaned and said, "Maybe it would be hard for you but not me." He laughed, "If you say so." I left his bedroom and rushes to the hamper, Gaara was about to open it, "Wait!" I yelled, he looked up, "What?"

"I'll open it for you." He rolled his eyes and opened it, Kankuro's clothes were on top, I was so relieved. "I don't know whats wrong with you, but knock it off." And with that he walked away. I was so relieved. After training I told Baki sensi I need to go to the store. Kankuro laughed, "I'll join you." He said, I shot him a death glare and left, he followed, "Do you know what your doing?"

"Of course I do we learned about this in school."

"Yeah but Temari-"

"Shut up and don't tell _anyone_." He grinned and I walked over to the section and grabbed a pack of pads and headed to the check out.

"You know you have to tell Baki sensi eventually."

"No I don't I was being reckless thats how you found out. This time I wont be."

"Ri-ght, who's turn is it for laundrey?"

"I don't know..." Then my heart sank. It was Baki sensi's.

**Chapter** **3: Now what?**

I rushed in the house and Baki sensi already started on laundrey, I ran in. "Sensi!"

"What is it?"

"Umm..." I had what to say planned mentally but now I was totally frozen and then Kankuro walked in, "Heres the recipt." I backed out of the room and ran into Gaara. "Oh hey," I said and he just sighed and said, "Hi."

Then I heard Kankuro's laughter and Baki sensi calling my name. I walked in, "Yes?"

Baki sensi turned to Kankuro, "Kankuro get out."

He laughed, "Okay fine, later Temari." I knew he and Gaara were listening.

"So..." I said akwardly.

He sighed and patted my shoulder, "It must be hard on you."

"I didn't know how to tell you, or if I should. Its so easy for Kankuro and even Gaara!"

He grinned, "Trust me its akward for everybody, Okay I wont make this more for you, your free to go." I opened the door and pushes Kankuro against the wall, and stepped on Gaara's foot. Gaara didn't react just smiled, and Kankuro smirked. In the past Gaara would have killed me but that Naruto kid really did change him.


End file.
